And Here Is A Chocolate Frog
by xCarolinex
Summary: Voor Ginny zal een Chocokikker nooit meer 'zomaar een Chocokikker' zijn.   Losjes gebaseerd op '99 Death Eaters' van 'Draco and The Malfoys'.     Alleen Victor is van mij, de rest behoort toe aan J.K. Rowling.


And here is a Chocolate Frog…

_You and I in a little magic shop,  
Buy some Chocolate Frogs with the money we've got.  
Set them free but they don't last long.  
They're good for one jump, then they're done.  
At the base of my spine I get a tingling sense.  
Something evil is about to commence.  
Under cover of a darkened sky  
99 Death Eaters go by._

Beladen met Chocokikkers verlieten Ginny en Victor Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis. Het was al laat. De lucht begon al te verdonkeren en er was bijna niemand meer te bekennen in Zweinsveld.  
"Ik snap echt niet waarom je Chocokikkers gekocht hebt met je laatste geld, Victor." Zei Ginny glimlachend.  
Victor glimlachte terug, en antwoordde: "Jij houdt ervan, en zo duur zijn ze ook weer niet…"  
Ginny glimlachte. Ze wist dat Victor veel meer geld had dan zij, maar hij maakte er nooit een punt van, dus deed zij dat ook niet.  
"Dankjewel." Zei ze, waarna ze hem een kus gaf. Victor kuste haar terug en leidde haar naar een bankje wat verderop.  
Ginny nam een Chocokikker, maar net toen ze erin wou bijten, hield Victor haar tegen. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan.  
"Heb je al ooit een Chocokikker vrijgelaten?" vroeg hij.  
Ginny schudde haar hoofd.  
"Probeer het eens."  
Ginny keek van hem naar de Chocokikker en weer terug.  
Victor glimlachte. "Het is niet dat je er niet genoeg hebt, en geloof me, een Chocokikker vrijlaten is een spectaculair zicht."  
Na een laatste onzekere blik op hem, opende Ginny haar handen. De Chocokikker sprong zijn vrijheid tegemoet met een bijna onmogelijke, acrobatische sprong, maar eenmaal geland deed de kikker niet veel meer als wat huppelen. Ginny keek de weghuppelende kikker na, waarna ze Victor aankeek met twinkelende ogen.  
"Dat was fantastisch! Die eerste sprong, wauw! Maar waarom huppelde hij alleen maar toen hij geland was?"  
"Dat heb je wel met Chocokikkers. Ze zijn maar tot één deftige sprong in staat. Maar die sprong is dan echt wel deftig."  
Ginny glimlachte. "Dat kun je wel zeggen."  
Victor omhelsde haar. "Ik hou van je, Ginny."  
Genietend van zijn omhelzing beantwoordde Ginny zijn liefdesverklaring. "Ik hou ook van jou, Victor."  
Victor verbrak de omhelzing en begon Ginny te zoenen.  
Voor even gingen ze allebei volledig in elkaar op, maar toen stopte Victor plots.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg Ginny.  
Victor schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik weet het niet. Ik heb het gevoel dat er iets duisters in de buurt is, en dat het dichterbij komt. Hier gaan slechte dingen gebeuren. Ik ben er zeker van."  
Ginny keek rond. "Waar dan? Ik zie niks…"  
Als om haar te beschermen nam Victor haar opnieuw in zijn armen. "Er is hier iets duisters in de buurt. Ik voel het."  
Nauwelijks was hij uitgesproken, of van alle kanten doken Dooddoeners op.  
Als versteend keek het koppeltje toe hoe ze alle gebouwen in brand begonnen te steken en de mensen die in paniek naar buiten kwamen gelopen in koelen bloede vermoordden. Maar al waren de Dooddoeners met velen, ze slaagden er niet in iedereen te vermoorden, en al snel had er zich een menigte van paniekerige mensen gevormd.  
Victor duwde Ginny richting een diepe nis die zich in een muur dicht bij hen bevond. "Verstop je." Zei hij. "Ik ga hulp halen."  
"Victor, nee!" reageerde Ginny terwijl ze hem probeerde tegen te houden. "Blijf bij mij!"  
Victor keek haar aan. "Ik moet iets doen, Ginny. Anders leggen die Dooddoeners heel Zweinsveld in puin!"  
Even twijfelde Ginny. Toen omhelsde ze haar liefje met tranen in haar ogen."Wees alsjeblief voorzichtig. Ik wil je niet kwijt!" zei ze  
Victor hield haar vast. "Ik zal voorzichtig zijn. Maar verstop jij je nu maar, want ik wil jou ook niet kwijt!"  
Ginny verstevigde haar omhelzing nog even, en liet Victor toen los, waarna hij richting de paniekerige menigte liep.  
Ginny keek hem na. Zou ze hem nog ooit terugzien?  
Nog even bleef ze staan, hopend dat Victor zou terugkomen, maar toen dat niet snel gebeurde, besloot ze zijn raad op te volgen en zich te verstoppen.  
Ze liep de nis binnen waar Victor haar naartoe geduwd had en maakte zich zo klein mogelijk. Lange tijd zat ze daar, zonder enig idee te hebben van waar Victor was, en of hij erin geslaagd was van hulp te halen. Wel hoorde ze voortdurend paniekerige kreten en geschreeuwde vervloekingen.  
Toen het lange tijd stil bleef, besloot Ginny het risico te nemen en verliet ze de nis. Ze was stijf van het lange gehurkt zitten, maar de gedachte aan Victor deed haar de pijn vergeten. Voorzichtig liep ze naar waar eerder de menigte zich gevormd had. De vernielde gebouwen en vele lijken merkte ze nauwelijks op. Haar gedachten waren bij Victor vinden. Doordat haar gedachten op Victor gefocust waren, zag Ginny dan ook niet waar ze heen wandelde, en voor ze het wist bevond ze zich midden in een duel tussen Dooddoeners en Schouwers. Ze besefte pas waar ze was toen een van de Schouwers haar ruw aan de kant duwde. Dat de Schouwers ook hier waren betekende wel dat Victor erin geslaagd was om hulp te halen. Bedacht Ginny opgelucht. Maar waar was hij dan nu?  
Vluchtig keek ze rond of ze hem niet zag, maar degene die haar leven opfleurde was nergens te bekennen.  
Ginny besloot dat ze zich hier in de buurt weer zou verschuilen, maar wel ergens waar ze alles zou kunnen volgen, zodat, als Victor zou opdagen, ze onmiddellijk naar hem toe kon.  
Vanuit haar nieuwe schuilplaats keek ze gefascineerd toe hoe de Dooddoeners en de Schouwers met elkaar duelleerden. Aan beide kanten vielen gewonden, maar geen van beiden partijen leek aan de winnende hand te zijn. Tot een van de Dooddoeners zijn toverstaf op een Schouwer richtte die overduidelijk zwanger was en de Vloek des Doods uitsprak.  
Als vanuit het niets dook Victor aan de andere kant van het strijdveld op. Toen hij Ginny aan de overkant zag, had hij geen oog meer voor zijn omgeving en rende hij naar haar toe, vlak voor de zwangere Schouwer door. Ademloos keek Ginny toe hoe hij door de groene straal geraakt werd.  
"Victor! Nee!" riep ze terwijl ze naar het strijdveld toerende, alles rondom haar vergetend.  
Bij zijn gevallen lichaam aangekomen,liet Ginny haar tranen de vrije loop. "Victor, alsjeblief! Laat me niet alleen! Ik hou van je! Alsjeblief ,Victor! Zeg iets!" snikte ze, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen liepen.  
Plots hoorde ze dichtbij iemand schamper lachen. Met betraande ogen keek ze op, recht in het gezicht van een Dooddoener.  
De Dooddoener liet opnieuw een schampere lach horen. "Oh, de dwaasheid van de jeugd! Dat kereltje dacht echt dat hij mijn Vloek des Doods kon stoppen!"  
Plots herkende Ginny de stem van de Dooddoener. Het was Bellatrix Van Detta!  
De schrik sloeg haar om het hart. De kans was groot dat zij nu ook de dood zou vinden. Eigenlijk, bedacht ze, maakt het me niet uit. Victor is weg, en hij zal nooit meer terugkomen.  
Bellatrix keek Ginny aan. "Maar hij kwam een beetje bedrogen uit hé?" vroeg ze triomfantelijk. Ginny voelde hoe haar ogen volliepen met nieuwe tranen. Bellatrix glimlachte. Ze genoot van het leed dat ze bij het meisje veroorzaakte.  
"En nu is hij dood, en zullen jullie nooit meer bij elkaar kunnen zijn. Hij niet bij jou, en jij niet bij hem."  
Ineens stonden er een heleboel Schouwers rond Ginny.  
"Je hebt je lolletje nu wel gehad, Van Detta! Vooruit, scheer je weg!" zei Romeo Wolkenveldt.  
Bellatrix grijnsde. " Als dat is wat je wil, Romeo. Maar eerst nog één klein dingetje."  
Ze richtte haar staf op de lucht en sprak een spreuk uit. Al snel verscheen het Duistere Teken aan de hemel. Na een bewonderende blik op het resultaat geworpen te hebben gaf ze het teken om te vertrekken, waarna alle Dooddoeners Verdwijnselden.  
Toen de Dooddoeners verdwenen waren, richtte Romeo zich tot Ginny, die zich nog steeds aan Victors lichaam vastklampte.  
"Laat hem nu maar los, Ginny. Het gevaar is geweken."  
"Nee! Ik laat hem niet gaan! Ik hou van hem!"  
"Dat weet ik. Maar je kunt nu niets meer voor hem doen."  
"Jawel! Ik hou van hem!"  
Romeo zuchtte en gaf twee Schouwers het teken om het lichaam van haar af te nemen.  
Ginny verzette zich hevig. "Nee! Hij is niet dood! Hij mag niet dood zijn! Ik hou van hem!" Riep ze terwijl ze Victors lichaam nog feller in haar armen klemde.  
Ondanks haar verzet kregen de Schouwers het lichaam toch te pakken.  
"Nee! Victor!" riep Ginny terwijl ze haar armen wanhopig naar zijn lichaam uitstrekte.  
Romeo knielde naast haar neer. "Ginny, je kunt nu echt niets meer doen voor Victor."  
Snikkend keek Ginny hem aan. "Maar ik hou van hem!"  
"Dat weet ik. Maar hij is er nu niet meer."  
"Jawel! Victor zou me nooit alleen laten!" riep ze, terwijl ze huilend wegliep.  
Een van de Schouwers maakte aanstalten om haar te volgen, maar Romeo hield hem tegen. "Laat haar maar. Ik denk dat ze even alleen wil zijn. Ik zal haar straks wel komen zoeken. Nu moeten we eerst het lichaam wegbrengen." De Schouwer knikte en iets later was er niets meer wat aan het afgelopen duel en de dood van Victor herinnerde, op het Duistere Teken dat nog altijd in de lucht zweefde en het feit dat Zweinsveld in puin lag na.  
Ginny dwaalde ondertussen door wat eens Zweinsveld was. Ze kon nog steeds niet geloven wat er gebeurd was. Een paar uur geleden liet Victor haar nog zien hoe fantastisch het was om een Chocokikker vrij te laten, en nu zou ze hem nooit meer zien, zou hij haar nooit meer in zijn armen nemen, zou ze nooit meer zijn zachte lippen op de hare voelen. Haar tranen liet ze de vrije loop. Het maakte niet uit dat haar wangen helemaal nat waren en de tranen van haar kin drupten. Victor was weg, en hij zou nooit meer terugkomen. 

_99 dreams I have had,  
The Dark Mark's floating in the air.  
It's all over and I'm standing pretty  
In what used to be this city.  
If I could find something tragic,  
Just to prove there once was magic.  
And here is a Chocolate Frog.  
I think of you, let it go…_

Toen ze bij het bankje kwam waar ze gezeten hadden voor de Dooddoeners roet in het eten kwamen gooien, zag ze ineens nog een eenzame Chocokikker liggen. Ze nam hem op en bracht hem naar haar mond, klaar om er in te bijten. Toen dacht ze aan Victor. Ze keek naar de kikker, bracht hem opnieuw naar haar mond, deze keer om hem te kussen, en liet hem vrij.  
Terwijl ze toekeek hoe de kikker zijn ene acrobatische sprong uitvoerde en weghuppelde voelde ze hoe de tranen die zich in haar ogen verzameld hadden een nieuw nat spoor over haar wangen trokken, daar waar haar eerdere tranen gedroogd waren.  
Haar hart lag net zo in puin als Zweinsveld.  
Maar, al zou ze Victor nooit meer zien, elke Chocokikker die ze zou zien zou een herinnering zijn aan hem en de mooie tijd die ze samen hadden. En zo zou hij toch voor altijd een klein beetje bij haar zijn.


End file.
